True Magic
by UniKatFox
Summary: What if true love was stronger than death? One-Shot- Kili/Tauriel


True Magic

* * *

A/N- Hello, welcome to my first Hobbit one-shot. It will be but one of many as time goes on. I just couldn't hold this one back anymore. I wrote this the day after I watched -Battle of the five Armies- for the very first time. How things end between Kili and Tauriel just didn't sit well with me. So I wrote this in protest.

Disclaimer- I do not own the Hobbit book or the movies. This here is just a fan's wish for a better ending for my favorite dwarf.

 _ **Khuzdul**_

I hope you all enjoy.

=^..^=

* * *

She'd watched him fall; she could only hope she wasn't too late. Tauriel drug herself to her feet and moved as fast as she possibly could back to Kili's side. He was where he'd fallen, motionless and silent.

Feeling a pain in her chest as she moved to his side, she lifted him into her lap and focused her whole being, her whole soul, upon him. She loved him; she knew that now, no matter the folly now that he was gone. This only seemed to make the pain even greater. Her soul was crying out for its other half.

She'd felt Legolas nearby but she didn't care, Kili was her whole world. She'd felt it when Legolas left and again when his father appeared. She looked at him in desperation and pain. "If this is love, I do not want it. Please my lord, take it from me. Why does it hurt so?" Her voice broke as she felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

Her king looked at her and said, "That's because this love is real." She looked down at Kili again before she bent her head and kissed him.

She felt a jerk as her body suddenly grew warm and her body began to glow. A glow which slowly engulfed and illuminated Kili's body as well. She didn't understand looking up at her king she saw the awe and surprise in his eyes. His whispered word almost inaudible. "Resurrection."

Then she felt Kili move. Looking down she watched with baited breath as his eyes slowly opened and he whispered hoarsely, "Tauriel... _ **Amralime**_."

Unable to hold herself back at this point she kissed him again, pulling him up to embrace him. His larger hands covered her own as she felt him kissing her back. She felt this deep inside, their souls were connected, they were bound now and forever.

Once breathing became necessary they broke apart and she gazed deep into his eyes even as she spoke. "I love you too Kili." His eyes widened and Kili pulled her back in for another deep and soul searing kiss. When he broke it he asked, "What happened? I thought that I had..." he looked down at where he'd been stabbed and saw no wound, just pink flesh under his torn tunic.

Tauriel had wondered at this too as she reached out to touch his newly healed skin, the wound completely gone like it had never been. She smiled at this happy to see a true sign that his was really here, that she wasn't hallucinating all of this.

Kili touched her hand, taking it into his own as he moved her hand and placed it firmly over his heart. "Tauriel, marry me. I know I am a dwarf and not worthy of one of your kind, but I do not care. I love you and always will, you and no other."

Her heart racing at his words, Tauriel bent her head to press her forehead to his; slowly she was realizing just what happened to bring Kili back to her. She knew now more than ever her fate was in his hands. Before she was able to answer his question, King Thranduil spoke. He startled them both in the process. "Can you care for her dwarf? Give her a place and a home?"

Kili stiffened under her hand and moved to place himself before her, guarding her from her King. This made her smile; even now he was trying to protect her. "Well Dwarf?" Thranduil asked again. Kili straightened up and squared his shoulders as if preparing for a fight. His voice was clear and loud. "I will give her everything I am able, she will be cared for as long as I live. I swear it!"

Thranduil looked contemplative for a long moment, but Tauriel could see a small quirk on one side. Clearly he was trying to hide his smile. "Then she is yours Dwarf. May the Valar look kindly upon you both and grant you a long life together." Thranduil then turned to leave when Tauriel called out to him, having decided upon something.

"Wait Milord, I have a boon to ask of you before we part ways for good." She'd moved into a kneeling position next to Kili and had reached out to take his hand within her own. Thranduil turned to look more at them both as he waved a hand, Kili had turned to look at her in confusion. "Ask this boon."

Tightening her grip upon Kili's hand she looked her King square in the eyes, "I ask that you marry us My Lord." Kili gaped in surprise before he felt his heart race; turning to look at the elven king he nodded his head in agreement to Tauriel's request. "Yes, marry us."

Looking between the two of them for several long moments Thranduil finally came to a decision, with a nod of his head he spoke. "Very well. I shall grant you this boon. Your name Dwarf?" Kili took a deep breath before speaking firmly, "I am Kili, son of Dis."

Walking closer to where he stood before the two of them, still kneeling as they were side by side, "Then Kili, son of Dis. Will you take this woman to your hearth and home, do you promise to swear to offer her everything you are and shall become?" Will you take her as your wife?"

Looking to Tauriel, Kili spoke from his heart, "with every breath in my body and with all my heart and soul. Yes, I do." Nodding at this Thranduil turned to Tauriel. "Now Tauriel, do you offer your life, your everything to this man? Will you also swear and promise to be his, forever as his wife?" She reached out with her free hand to touch Kili's cheek. "With all my heart and soul, with everything I am, yes I do. Now and forever."

Thranduil then clapped his hands once, "Then it is done, you are now husband and wife. May you two find happiness wherever you can." The King then turned and left, leaving the new couple to their own devices. A small smile was on his lips and his heart felt lighter than it had in years.

Kili ran a hand through Tauriel's hair, "Oh _**Amralime**_ , you're sure that this, that I am what you want?" She just smiled at him before reaching below the collar of her tunic to pull out a necklace. Upon it sat a single golden butterfly. Lifting it up she placed it about Kili's neck. "There is much we need to speak about, but I have never been surer of anything in my life."

Kili lifted the butterfly and looked at it in awe. "I am an elf Kili, as such when we fall in love it is forever. Our souls are shared as well as our lifespan, especially if we are loved in return. This is how you were returned to me Kili; I have given you my immortal life. We now share our fate. When you die, I shall as well; we are forever bound as one."

Looking shocked at first, Kili's expression soon turned content, "I care not how, as long as I have you, I am complete. My wife, my Tauriel." He then pulled her close and simply just held her. They stayed that way for a long moment.

Before long they both knew it was time to return to the others, the battle looked to be ended and they knew someone would come looking soon. Kili was also worried about his brother whom he knew had been at least wounded, his uncle as well, whose fate he didn't know. Tauriel understood this and moved to her feet with a wince, the pain from the previous battle starting to weigh upon her.

Even though the most grievous of his wounds had been healed, Kili still was wounded as well. He was panting a bit once he was on his feet, but he was determined they find out what had occurred before stopping and healing.

Hand in hand they made their way down Ravenhill and encountered Dwalin and a search party. He looked relieved to see Kili but when he saw whom he was with his face turned stony. Knowing what the initial reaction to Tauriel's presence would be, Kili ignored Dwalin and pulled Tauriel along past him, he knew he'd have to seek out Balin, at least the elder dwarf wouldn't be as quick to judge.

He swayed a bit as he walked, Tauriel held onto his arm to help keep him steady and he smiled up at her. They kept going, moving past most of the dwarrow around them until Bofur and Balin appeared, rushing up to meet them.

They both looked stressed but considering the battle they had just been through it wasn't surprising. Balin looked between the two of them in slight wariness before he spoke, "we've been searching everywhere for you. We'd feared the worst when we couldn't find you."

"I am fine. We will explain everything later, where is Fili? Where is Thorin?" Kili winced in pain as his chest ached; he took a deep breath to push back the pain as he took in the saddened expressions on both Bofur and Balin's faces. "What? What is it?"

Bofur cleared his throat and tried to manage a smile, "you need to rest Kili, and clearly you're wounded. Hearing about the other's can wait until after that." Kili growled as he stood his ground, "Tell me what has happened now Bofur!"

Sighing, Bofur looked to Balin, whom nodded his head. "Well, Thorin is gone Kili. He died slaying Azog, Bilbo was there, and he witnessed the entire thing. Said that Thorin fought hard but in the end sacrificed himself to rid the world of that filth. I am sorry lad."

Kili felt his legs tremble beneath him but having Tauriel at his side bolstered him. "May he find peace with Mahal." Kili paused in silence as he prayed for the soul of his beloved uncle. Tauriel leant her head against his, understanding his loss. Balin watched this with narrowed eyes but didn't speak, Bofur just looked surprised.

Readying himself, Kili asked, "My brother? What about Fili?" Balin seemed to brighten a bit at the question. "He is alive...but only just. His legs and hip were broken in the fall and the blade pierced his left lung. But somehow he's clung to life. We do not know how much longer he has or if it is even possible for him to recover. Oin is doing everything that he can."

Feeling Kili tense at her side, Tauriel straightened up, "please, take us to him. I can help to heal him." Kili smiled at her offer and nodded his head. "Yes, take us to him now Balin. There is no time to lose."

Instead of doing just as Kili said though, Balin stood his ground and crossed his arms. "Not until you explain to me why you two are...well, together." Upset by such a delay when every second counted, Kili growled at Balin. "She is my wife Balin, she has just as much right to see Fili as I do. Now enough, we don't have time to waste here. Fili needs Tauriel's help."

Balin balked in shock but didn't stop Kili and Tauriel as they moved past him, Bofur coughed to break the stunned moment, "I'll lead them to his tent, catch up when you can." Bofur then ran to catch up to the two of them, he lead them through the maze of tents and to the right one that housed Fili.

Dwalin stood outside it and looked angry to see Tauriel but when Kili took her hand he looked confused instead. They moved past him and into the tent quickly and once inside they looked at the cot on which Fili lay looking deathly pale. Tauriel moved to his side faster than Kili could move and immediately placed her hand to his forehead and softly spoke words of healing.

Her hand began to glow a bit at this and Kili felt corresponding warmth inside him. This made him smile as he moved to stand behind her, placing his hand upon her shoulder. It was more proof that they were soul-bound and Kili was all the more happy for it.

Behind them he heard several others entering the tent as well but didn't move from his place, he knew Tauriel needed him there as much as he needed her. Saving his brother was the priority for them both.

For a good ten minutes Tauriel worked and finally when she stopped, Kili noticed right off that Fili's cheeks had regained some color. He was also breathing easier; feeling relief at this Kili leant over Tauriel's shoulder to press his forehead to his brothers as he whispered a prayer.

When he pulled back, several throats cleared and Kili just let out a deep sigh as both he and Tauriel turned to face those who had gathered in the tent. To Kili's eyes it looked to be all but the wizard, Bilbo, and Thorin. The rest of the company stood before him.

Feeling very tired after the day's events and the loss of his uncle, Kili sank into a sitting position on the edge of Fili's cot. Tauriel moved to sit next to him and after one more look at Fili, she turned forward and crossed her arms. Kili felt his lips quirk in a smile at that as he waved at the company. "Come then, ask your questions. It's been a long day and we'd like to sleep if we could."

A deep silence fell about the tent, broken only by Fili's ragged breaths. In the end it seemed Ori was able to work up the courage to ask, "I overheard you saying that Tauriel was your wife Kili, is this true?" Knowing that this was the main thing all of them were wondering about, Kili took Tauriel's hand and nodded his head.

"Yes she is. We were married earlier today, by King Thranduil." Shouts of shock and some rather choice words in Khuzdul filled the air and in the end Dwalin brought it to an end. "Enough! If they were married by a King then it is a binding marriage. Tis nothing we can do but answer me this lad, is she your One?"

Feeling glad to hear that particular question, Kili felt his face light up as he looked up into Tauriel's eyes. "Aye, she is that and more. She saved me and in doing so, sacrificed herself. We now are bound forever, no matter what."

A great confusion seemed to rise among the company at his words and feeling she needed to do something about it, Tauriel spoke. She told them moment for moment what had happened from when she reached Ravenhill to when they finally left it. She made sure to keep eye contact with each of the dwarves as she spoke, so that they would see the truth of her words in her eyes.

When she'd finished, she felt drained and leaned heavily against Kili, who gently held her close. She could feel her eyes growing heavy as her body began to shut down. She knew that this sleep would be unlike any she'd ever had before, for she wasn't the same before.

Keeping his grip gentle, Kili looked at the others as they pondered Tauriel's words. "We need to sleep. Please. Can the rest of the questions wait until we've rested some?" Bofur let out a laugh as he darted from the tent, returning moments later with a couple of bedrolls. "Will these do lad?" Kili laughed at that, "Thank you Bofur. You're a saint."

Tauriel smiled at him as well, "yes, thank you." Bofur blushed at that and rubbed at the back of his head nervously as he bowed and finally left the tent. Many of the others followed suit but some still remained behind, all looking rather mistrustful at the moment.

Kili was determined to ignore them as he laid the bedrolls out side by side. Once he deemed it good enough he helped Tauriel to lie down upon one of them, while he sat upon the other. He silently wished they could have had a proper wedding night, but with both of them hurt as they were he knew it would have to wait. Not that he minded really, Tauriel was his and he was hers.

Sparing a glance at where his brother lay, Kili prayed silently to Mahal once more to help his brother heal. He then lay down and pulled Tauriel close. She smiled softly and happily curled her larger frame about him. They heard footsteps as a few more of the company left the tent, but both knew that some would remain. To watch over Fili and to watch them.

This was how the first day ended. In all it took three days before Fili awoke and another week before he finally could move and eat under his own power. Each of these days and for the week, both Kili and Tauriel stayed in the tent with him. Tauriel used her elven healing, what little skills she had to improve his health. While Kili helped to keep Tauriel healthy, they both had rested up and healed during this time as well.

Once Oin deemed Fili past the need for assistance anymore, Kili and Tauriel took their leave. Having spoken at length with his brother and the elf, Fili knew what their plans were and also knew he would miss them but it was for the best. He wished them both the best of luck and happiness as they bid him adieu.

For years the two of them wandered the land, traveling far and wide. For a few years they settled on the outskirts of the shire, which is where they welcomed their first born into the world. A daughter, who was more like her mother than her father.

They then traveled to the Blue Mountains, as Kili wished to let his mother see her grandchild. This lead to them settling there for a good dozen years, at which point Tauriel gave birth to their twin sons. Who unlike their sister were more like their father.

A few more years passed before they visited with the elves of Rivendell, letting their children experience both sides of their heritage. They stayed with Lord Elrond for a few years as well before traveling finally back to Erebor.

This is where they decided to stay for good. As the years passed and their children grew, Kili and Tauriel grew content with letting them choose their path in life. In the end their daughter made a pilgrimage to Lothlorien and found her home there as an elven companion to the Lady Galadriel.

Their son's on the other hand wished nothing more than to see the other dwarven kingdoms and they journeyed to the mines of moria, the Iron hills, and ended their travels in the Blue mountains. This was where the decided to make their home, as the future leaders of Erid Luin.

For their part, Tauriel and Kili were pleased by this and grew old together. Then as is inevitable, they passed into the next realm, holding each other close as they made the journey.

In the end they'd had a full and happy life together.

The End.

* * *

A/N- Thank you to those who read this. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.

May you all find your own happy ending and as always.

May the Fluff Be with You!

=^..^=


End file.
